Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 7$ and $a = 9$. $6$ $b$ $^2 + 3$ $a$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $7$ for ${b}$ and $9$ for ${a}$ $ = 6{(7)}^2 + 3{(9)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(49) + 3{(9)} - 5 $ $ = 294 + 27 - 5 $ $ = 316$